Numerous existing processor architectures support parallel processing. The earliest such architectures used multiple discrete processors networked together. More recently, multiple processing cores have been fabricated on a single integrated chip. In multicore processing, at any given point in time, more than one of the processing cores may be making requests to memory. Oftentimes, more than one of the processing cores may be requesting the same data from the same memory.